create_gamefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Lily8763cp/Plants vs. Zombies Online World Idea- Wright Flight
Note:I will still update Tropic Terror This world takes place in 1903, the year that Wright brothers created the first airplane. There's 32 levels in total. The world has a mechanic very similar to Castle in the Sky, there's a sky that you can't plant on expect for air plants. Blover and Hurrikale, due to their ability has a very slow recharge in this world. Zombies in air vehicles can instantly run over and destroy any plants in the sky on Cotton Clouds or just in general expect for Primal Wall-nut (immune to crushing), Cotton Cloud and Spinapple. The first part (if parts are used) is called departure and the second part is called landing, a reference to how airplane flights are usually scheduled. King Pea also has ideas for this world you can look at here World Unlock Description It's 1903 and the zombies are using the new invention of airplanes to take their invasion to the sky! Can you survive the new zombie air fleet? Brain Buster- Air Raid Based off Castle in the Sky's Air Raid, there's a team of plants that can be used, with a different team with each level. Plants fire faster in this mode and zombies usually have more HP than normal. This brain buster is more of a 2d shooter as the player must control the plant in the plane and the plant can change over time, while not every zombie has to be defeated, it's recommended to fully upgrade for an easier time with the boss. This Brain Buster appears on Days 8, 14, 20 and 27. Team (Day 8) *Peashooter- Fires 1 pea at a time, used from the start *Repeater- Fires 2 peas at a time, 10 zombies must be KO'd to be upgraded. *Split Pea- Fires 2 peas at a time and fires a pea at the back, which can allow for kills for zombies that have gotten behind, 15 zombies must be KO'd in Repeater form to be upgraded. *Threepeater- Fires 2 peas at a time in 3 directions, 30 zombies must be KO'd in Split Pea form to be upgraded. Team (Day 14) *Bonk Choy- Rapidly hits zombies ahead to deal heavy damage, but has low range, used from the start. *Snapdragon- Breathes fires in a larger range than Bonk Choy, 10 zombies must be KO'd to be upgraded. *Spearmint- Throws spears but does a stronger melee attack when zombies are close with a range of Snapdragon, 15 zombies must be KO'd in Snapdragon form to be upgraded. *Cold Snapdragon- Breathes ice in a large range that slows zombies and can freeze them in place, 30 zombies must be KO'd in Spearmint form to be upgraded. Team (Day 20) TBA Team (Day 27) TBA Plants Cotton Cloud- *Sun Cost-25 *Recharge-Fast *Allows plants to be planted in the sky. Similar to Lily Pads on wet sand, they can't be eaten. *Plant Food-Grows so plants can be planted in the sky in a 3x3 area, however it goes back to normal in 2 minutes. Other Cotton Clouds can be planted on a bloated Cotton Cloud. *'Can be planted in the sky' *Pun of Cotton and Cloud *Unlocked Day 1 Flaxight- *Sun Cost-150 *Recharge-Slow *Flies around the screen dropping weak pollen that sometimes does splash damage. Can't be eaten but flies away after 2 minutes. *Plant Food-Resets its timer and shoots 5 giant pollen balls that deal splash in a 3x3 area. *'Can be planted in the sky' *Pun of Flax and Flight *Unlocked Day 4 Airsparagus- *Sun Cost-300 *Recharge-Medicore *Spins a 360' dealing huge damage (the spin hits all 5 lanes, ahead and behind it) but recharges for 30 seconds afterwards. *Plant Food-Instantly recharges, puts a huge cannon on its back, dealing heavy splash damage in a 3x3 area and does a 360' like its normal attack. It recharges for 15 seconds afterwards. The cannon fires 5 times at random. *'Can be planted in the sky' *Pun of Air and Asparagus *If Castle in the Sky is added, this will be replaced *Unlocked Day 7 Spinapple- *Sun Cost-75 *Recharge-Slow *Has the same HP as a Wall-nut and deflects projectiles by zombies, included reflected projectiles from Jester Zombie. *Plant Food-Collects all projectiles from zombies (and jams projectile shooting zombies for a bit, preventing them from shooting projectiles) to fire back at zombies. It also gains a helmet, giving it +60 HP *'Can be planted in the sky' *Pun of Spin and Pineapple *If Castle in the Sky is added, this will be replaced *Unlocked Day 10 Missiletoe- *Sun Cost-125 *Recharge-Medicore *Takes a bit to charge then click it to launch at a random tile to explode in a 3x3 area, dealing 60 damage. *Plant Food-Launches an extra missile to hit zombies (only can be used while charging) *'Can be planted in the sky' *Pun of Missile and Mistletoe *Unlocked Day 14 Hawkthorn- *Sun Cost-200 *Recharge-Fast *Hits zombies ahead of it and deals more damage to flying zombies. *Plant Food-Flies in the sky and slams against zombies, dealing heavy damage and bouncing, it then flies to its original location once it goes off-screen. *'Can be planted in the sky' *Pun of Hawthorn and Hawk *Unlocked by paying 100 gems Loquatex- *Sun Cost-75 *Recharge-Slow *Drags zombies from all 5 lanes in its row to where it is then spins them to the tiles above, below and in its lane to the start of the row. *'Can be planted in the sky' *Pun of Loquat and Vortex *Unlocked Day 17 *If Castle in the Sky is added, this will be replaced Hawkweed- *Sun Cost-175 *Recharge-Fast *Flies over plants and attacks zombies that are 5 tiles ahead of it. Flies away once the plant its planted on is eaten, however its eaten first if planted on top of low plants like Puff-shroom or Spikeweed. *Plant Food-Dive bombs all zombies in it's lane dealing heavy damage. It also activates the plant food of the plant it's planted on. *Pun of Hawkweed and Hawk *Unlocked Day 21 Cornado- *Sun Cost-200 *Recharge-Sluggish *Carries both plants and zombies to the end of its lane, dealing damage along the way. *Plant Food-N/A *Pun of Corn and Tornado *Unlocked Day 29 Pod Pilots- *Sun Cost- *Recharge- *Summons 5 beans to fly around and fire at a zombie target in its lane. Afterwards, they need to longer. The longer it took for the plant to defeat the zombie, the longer the recharge. *Plant Food-Summons 15 beans to fire at 3 different zombies, after they are defeated, 10 go onto 2 more zombies then they return to normal (5 beans) *No pun *Endlessium (Must beat 30 levels) TBA Zombies (only listing new zombies) Airplane Zombie- *HP-Average *Speed-Flightly (first 5 tiles), Stiff (afterwards) *Speeds off to your house but after 5 tile it "breaks down" and goes very slow *Weakness-Blover, Hurrikale *First appears-Day 3 Daredevil Plane Driver- *HP-Protected *Speed-Average *Drives the Daredevil Imp to plants nearby, if defeated beforehand or attacked by a fire plant, the daredevil Imp's bomb will explode hurting other zombies instead. *Weakness-Blover, Hurrikale *First Appears-Day 5 Daredevil Imp- *HP-Low *Speed-??? *Jumps off from a daredevil plane driver plane to bomb plants in a 3x3, dealing 60 damage, can be activated by fire plants. *Weakness-Blover, Hurrikale, all fire plants *First Appears-Day 5 Zombie Fighter- *HP-Average *Speed-Stiff *Shoots paintballs at plants, hurting them, can be reflected by Spinapple. *Weakness-Blover, Hurrikale, Spinapple, Roto-shroom(?) *First appears-Day 8 (Air Raid boss), Day 9 (actual zombie) Cyborg Gargantuar- *HP-Great (120 HP instead of 180 HP) *Speed-Stiff *Fires a parachute Imp every 25 HP lost and smashes plants two times at a time. *Weakness-Blover, Hurrikale, Primal Wall-nut, Lava Guava *First appears- Day 15 Missile Zombie- *HP-Hardened *Speed-Stiff *Charges for 30 seconds to launch at plants in a 3x3 area, but is vulnerable to attack during this time. *Weakness-Blover, Hurrikale *First Appears-Day 19 TBA Levels TBA Achievements *Grounded- Use no flying plants in a level, meaning to only plant on the ground. The player will not receive the achievement if Blover or Hurrikale are used. *Air Force- Plant only in the sky, not on the ground. *No Cheating!- Deflect a deflected projectile by the Jester Zombie using Spinapple. *Revenge is a Dish Best Served Chomped- Have a Chomper eat a Daredevil Imp. *Basic Shooter- Beat an Air Raid brain buster without upgrading. *Futuristic Crash- Beat Day 16 TBA Triva *Grounded and Air Force are opposites of each other. *No Cheating! is similar to the Head Banger achievement, involving a plant from another world to do something to a certain zombie. *Airsparagus, Spinapple, Loquatex and the Pod Pilots are from PvZ2C but slightly buffed forms. *The Zombie Fighter and Flight Trio are all from PvZ2C but the flight trio is renamed. *Despite mentioning going through fire and surviving being eaten by a Chomper, Daredevil Imp can be eaten by a Chomper and instantly dies if touched by fire due to the bomb he's holding. **There's even an achievement if a Daredevil Imp is eaten by a Chomper. TBA Dialogue Almanac Entries (only includes "joke") Cotton Cloud While most mistake her glare into the sky as thinking of deep question, all she's really thinking is what to eat next. Flaxight Once, hard to believe, he was just a young sprout with a dream to fly. Despite being stuck in some bombing job, he just lives his dream. Airsparagus A serious military general, he's always taught his soldiers "no pain, no gain!" though it seems to only scare them off, maybe it's the zombie-transforming rumors. Spinapple "SPIN! SPIN! SPIN! I LOVE SPINNING!" yells Spinapple "SPIN...now I feel dizzy..." Missiletoe Missiletoe knows he's strong but he always wonders "Why do I''' have to be the one who's fired at high speeds?" Hawkthorn Not to be mistaken for his brother Hawkweed, Hawkthorn is 100% focused though like his brother, he still can't get a date. Loquatex "How I get so good at my job?" asks Loquatex "Easy, just take ballerina classes! Even if you get stared at by the girls in your class, it'll be worth it!" Hawkweed Hawkweed just hovers around others and helps them fight. Seeing how much he helps, he's surprised nobody has asked him out. Pod Pilots The Pod Pilots are a team of 5 flying beans, each with their own flying degrees and criminal records. Flight Zombie Flight Zombie can't believe Zomboss put him in a jetpack and sent him off '''HERE! You might not know it, but he has a serious fear of heights. Flight Conehead If there's one thing he regrets, it's ever doubting the power of flight. It's crazy stuff man. Flight Buckethead Flight Buckethead's bucket is full of stuff just in case his jetpack fails, he always sees the worst in things. "6.99 for a new defense? BLECK! What if it explodes in my face?" Flight Flag Flight Flag is surprised he somehow got in charge of a wave, he never really was the focused type and...he's going to sleep again. Airplane Zombie Airplane Zombie always wanted to go on an airplane as soon as he heard about them, what he found out next? That he was always air sick. Daredevil Plane Driver Daredevil Plane Driver can't stand Daredevil Imp, he just goes very fast to get the job done and over with. Daredevil Imp Daredevil Imp is a star in the zombie world, he's gone into fire, he's escaped a Chomper's mouth and so much more, the whole "New power of flight" thing could change his career forever! Zombie Fighter Zombie Fighter loves 3rd person shooters so being able to "3rd person" shoot plants? A dream come true. Cyborg Gargantuar Wait a minute, something seems wrong with this Gargantuar! Zomboss has given futuristic tech to this 1900's Gargantuar to grant it flight...and a couple other things. Parachute Imp Parachute Imp isn't as much of a daredevil as his brother Daredevil Imp, though if there's one thing he's better at, it's telling the truth without a single lie. Missile Zombie Many see him as a suicide bomber but to them, he says, "I'm already dead! This isn't suicide bombing! This is just bombing!" TBA Gallery Cotton Cloud.png|Cotton Cloud HD Cotton Cloud.png|HD Cotton Cloud Flaxight.png|Flaxight HD Flaxight.png|HD Flaxight Asparagus2.png|Airsparagus (HD needed) Pineapple2.png|Spinapple (HD needed) Missiletoe.png|Missiletoe HD_Missiletoe.png|HD Missiletoe Hawkthorn.png|Hawkthorn HD_Hawkthorn.png|HD Hawkthorn Loquat2.png|Loquatex (HD needed) Hawkweed.png|Hawkweed HD_Hawkweed.png|HD Hawkweed Cornado.png|Cornado HD_Cornado.png|HD Cornado Horsebean2.png|Pod Pilots HD_Pod_Pilots.png|HD Pod Pilots Flight_Zombie2.png|Flight Zombie HD_Flight_Zombie2.png|HD Flight Zombie Flight_Conehead2.png|Flight Conehead HD_Flight_Conehead2.png|HD Flight Conehead Flight_Buckethead2.png|Flight Buckethead HD_Flight_Buckethead2.png|HD Flight Buckethead Flight_Flag2.png|Flight Flag HDCastleFlag.png|HD Flight Flag Zombie_Fighter2.png|Zombie Fighter (HD needed) Parachute_Imp.png|Parachute Imp HD_Parachute_Imp.png|HD Parachute Imp Flying_Gargantuar2.png|Cyborg Gargantuar HD_Cyborg_Gargantuar.png|HD Cyborg Gargantuar Missile_Zombie2.png|Missile Zombie HD_Missile_Zombie.png|"HD" Missile Zombie Category:Blog posts